In a hospital environment, it is crucial for all rooms, and more particularly, the various sources and personnel within each room to communicate effectively. The sources within the room can include a control computer, an overview camera, a microscope, a PACS (picture archiving and communication system) computer, an in-light camera, a surgical navigation system, a C-Arm in the room, an ultrasound system, a physiological monitor, a laparoscope, an endoscope, and other devices and instruments available in a room for performing a medical procedure or operation.
Communication in a room of a hospital network, or other appropriate network, is often hindered by the multitude of formats used for each source available in the room. It is a challenge to effectively communicate between the various sources using current communication and network techniques. There is a lack of a system that allows a single user to manipulate all sources within a room using a standardized technique. Current systems require complex switching to account for different formats and connectivities (i.e. some devices employ DVI, others employ HDMI, and yet others employ S-Video, or some combination thereof, etc.).
Furthermore, in the communication context, there are several systems and methods available that allow remote users to gain access to the room. These systems disadvantageously provide access to the sources themselves directly to the remote viewer. Accordingly, a local in-room user experiences undesirable interruptions and potential loss of control of the procedure and the devices and sources that perform the functions of the procedure.
It is desirable to avoid these and other disadvantages by providing a system that standardizes sources within a room for effective and efficient communication and provides an in-room user with exclusive control of the sources and the capture and/or display thereof while improving usability and streaming operating room (OR) workflow.